


Триш не говорит

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [16]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: расследование Триш становится слишком глубоким





	Триш не говорит

**Author's Note:**

> AU, насилие, смерть фоновых персонажей

Триш открывает глаза. Над ней — почти не видимый в темноте потолок пещеры, которая не может существовать под Манхэттеном, но существует. Немногим дальше ввысь уходят стены, по одной из которых бесконечно медленно ползёт вниз металлическая клетка лифта. Триш хочется кричать, подгоняя, но горло перехватило, и кажется, что она никогда больше не сможет произнести ни звука. Падая обратно в темноту, Триш думает, что придётся искать нового ведущего для программы.

По ушам бьют отражающиеся от стен невозможной пещеры звуки выстрелов. Перекрывая их, кричат люди — часть слов Триш знает, часть — даже не понимает, что за язык. Рядом шлёпается что-то ещё живое и дёргающееся. С другой стороны к руке прижимается что-то тёплое и мокрое, мягкое, как разварившиеся макароны. Что-то чавкает и хлюпает, лязгает, ревёт, как мультяшный лев. Триш боится открывать глаза.

Всё стихает как-то сразу. Нет всхлипов раненых, не переговариваются победители, даже генератор не жужжит. В оглушительной тишине приближающиеся шаги особенно чётко отпечатываются в сознании, пугая своей неотвратимостью, успокаивая своей знакомостью. Ужас возвращается, когда Триш вспоминает, что так ходил Симпсон, но Симпсон мёртв. Крупные мужские руки подхватывают её под плечи и под колени, поднимают. Лицо обдаёт горячим дыханием. Триш распахивает одновременно глаза и рот, готовая закричать, но облегчённо расслабляется, увидев знакомый переломанный профиль, подсвеченный последним фонарём.

— Береги дыхание, принцесса, — говорит Фрэнк Касл. — Мы отправляемся на небо, у меня есть знакомый ангел.


End file.
